Seeking Sakura
by ZeroAKuma
Summary: 6 year old Sakura Haruno gets a head injury. The result? She remembers being a 23 year old Naruto fan named Odelette Simpson...Rather than sit back and let canon run it's course she decides to punch it in the face. This is her life damnit and she will live it how she wants.


**So….I decided to make a naruto SI fic….yup...I'm the definition of original(And late to the party)...but anyways i don't own Naruto or any of the music/references mentioned in the fic. I do however own my oc and I also own my awful attempts at humor. Also there will most likely be dark themes(Ninjas kill people all the time of course there will be dark themes!), some cursing and lastly this will be a Naruto Au(Duh)..okay my disclaimer has gone on long enough time for the story.**

A young blond boy with piercing blue eyes was admiring the masks on display. Unfortunately for that young boy the shopkeeper noticed him and immediately shoved him away from his shop. Now if this had happened to any other young child this would've sparked outrage. However since this young boy was Naruto Uzumaki, the Village Pariah, everyone just stood around and watched. Well...everyone except a little girl with light pink hair and eyes that showed a wisdom beyond her years. Once she saw what was happening and after a bit of an inner debate she stepped in between the Shopkeeper and Naruto. She harshly glared at the shopkeeper much to his surprise.

"Scram kid, this issue doesn't involve you," said the Shopkeeper with a warning tone of voice. The girl harshened her glare before she opened her mouth. To the surprise of most of the bystanders the young girl started singing a song nobody had ever heard before.

"It starts with pain(She looks at Naruto), followed by hate(She looks at the Shopkeeper) Fueled by the endless questions(She shakes her head) no one can answer.. A stain covers your heart(She points at his chest) and tears you apart. Just like a sleeping cantor. I don't believe men are born to be killers(She looks to everyone at the scene), I don't believe...the world can't be saved. How did it get here and when did it start?(She looks back at Naruto who is gazing at her with wide shocked eyes) An innocent child with a thorn in his heart.. What kind of world do we live in!? When love is divided by hate!(She makes a slashing motion) Losing control of our feelings! WE ALL MUST BE DREAMING THIS LIFE AWAY~~~in a world so cold….(the shopkeeper shares a guilty looks with some of the bystanders) Are you sane? Where is the shame? We can not rewind who's to blame. Is there a cure for your sickness? How you no heart?(The little pinkette clutches her chest) I don't believe men are born to be killers...I don't believe the world can't be saved..(A member of the ANBU with silver hair appears on the roof above the two children) When did it get here and when did it start? An innocent child with a thorn in his heart~ What kind of world do we live in?! ( Behind her Naruto is bawling his eyes out) When love is divided by hate! ( The ANBU stares with a sorrowful gaze) Losing control of our feelings! WE ALL MUST BE DREAMING THIS LIFE AWAY~~~(At this time some of the bystanders have already left, the ones remaining are looking away with a half-hearted glare, tearing up, or looking guilty) In a world so cold… IT'S A SICKNESS INSIDE YOU THAT WANTS TO ESCAPE~~IT'S A FEELING YOU GET WHEN YOU CAN'T FIND YOUR WAY!(The little girl falls to her knees with tears in her eyes) SO HOW MANY TIMES MUST YOU FALL TO YOUR KNEES?!(She looks around at the remaining crowd and the shopkeeper and points at them) NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, NEVER DO THIS AGAIN!" The little girl stops singing and a somewhat tense atmosphere surrounds the scene. She takes one last look at the crowd and says,

"Reflect," she then walks away. Naruto Uzumaki with eyes red from crying gets up and runs toward the pinkette. After they get a fair distance away the Pariah questions,

"Why did you do that? Why defend me!?" the boy's fist is clenched and his eyes are covered by his hair. The Pinkette looks at the boy with a sad expression and answers,

"Because you deserve to be defended." The boy looks up to her with heartbreakingly sad eyes and hugs the pinkette. The girl hugs the sobbing child back and offers words of comfort. It takes a solid ten minutes for the boy to calm down.

"...Can..Can we be friends?" he asks with a hesitate tone. The girl smiles and says,

"Of course, My name is Sakura Haruno. What's yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be the Next Hokage. BELIEVE IT!"

"Okay Naruto, I'll be your right hand man when you become Hokage."

"...Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." And that my friends was the start of a friendship and a divergence from canon. For you see in the original timeline Naruto and Sakura didn't become friends until the chunin exams. However this Sakura is different from the original one. Why? You may ask.. It's because Sakura isn't actually Sakura and instead a 23 year old woman from the United States who was killed. The 23 year old's name was Odelette Simpson and she had been a fan of the popular anime series "Naruto". It took Sakura a while before she remembered her previous life. Now Sakura has to work hard to not only survive in this once fictional world she has found herself in. She also has to work hard to the protect and save the chara...no to save the people that she has grown attached to through the over 700 episode long show. Watch out canon cause Sakura Haruno's gonna beat you to death! Believe it!

 **Well that's a wrap! The song Odelette sung was "World so Cold" by 12 stones. She didn't sing the whole song but hey who's gonna call her out on it?**


End file.
